blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
A and K Chapter 40: The Distractions
Nick, Kei, and Yuka stand at the opening. The part of the lair they believed would have the most guards. Nick: (Big sigh) You understand that once we go in, we have to keep Kon focused on us, right? Mai: (seriously) Understood. Yuka: Don’t worry about it. As long as we have each other’s backs we will get through this. Nick nodding, approaches with the both of them right behind him. As the three approach, they take note of an alarm and purposefully trip it. Several guards come out armed with mediocre swords. Man #1: You were fools to trip our alarm. Man #2: Kon doesn’t like visitors. Man #3: Leave now. Nick: Sorry, no can do. One of the men picks up his communicator. Man #4: Reporting in, boss. Two Men and One Woman at the door. Mai: (Sighing) Two...men? The men seemingly look over to Yuka. In the blink of an eye a bullet is fired straight at the communicator shattering it, and Yuka is seen pointing a revolver at it. Yuka: I’m sorry what was that? Another man pulls out his communicator. Man #5: Strangers are deemed hostile. Man #6: Eliminate them. Man #7: Do we have to kill the beastkin girl? Man #8: Do I look like I care? Kill the men and the woman! Yuka: IS EVERYONE KON HIRES A DAMN IMBECILE!? Mai: (exasperated) Maybe you need to dress more...provocatively? Yuka: (pulls a shotgun from a glyph) Not the time Mai. Nick and Mai pull their weapons out. Mai: (slightly annoyed at the situation) Believe it or not I was trying to help you. Yuka: Well excuse me for getting angry. Mai: Not your fault, can understand why you’re mad. Nick: Guys, is this really the time for this? Mai: You know what I’ll ask. Hey, idiots, you have two choices, flee, or get your butts kicked. Man #9: We will not surrender to the likes of you. Nick: Actually, now that I look at them...don’t they all look...similar? Mai and Yuka look around. The guy seemingly was exactly the same. Almost as if they were clones. Mai: Now that you mention it… Yuka: This is just...ugh...stupid… Nick: The reports don’t list Kon as a scientist, so where could he have gotten his hands on something where he could duplicate someone. Mai: Not sure. Man #10: Eliminate the traitors! The men charge at them. Mai: Guess it’ll have to wait! Nick and Mai both aim their weapons at the crowd of men. Nick & Mai: Dual Fire! The two fire off a single bullet each. As the two follow each other, they begin to spin around each other, creating a sort of whirlpool behind them of energy. The attack strikes knocking a bunch of the men out. Yuka: (to herself) This is going to hurt but I have no choice…(out loud) Nick, Mai, move! Nick and Mai move out of Yuka’s way. Yuka: Sequence ready. (a large glyph appears in front of her, creating a cannon like weapon) Overkill! The cannon-like weapon fires a large burst to thin the crowd out even more. But the strain is evident on Yuka as blood started to trickle down her arms. Mai: You’re bleeding! Yuka: (pants) I’m fine... Mai: Can understand why you’re mad, but we’re trying to stay alive, too! Raise your sleeve. Yuka: (sighs) Fine...but don’t say I didn't warn you. (pulls up her sleeve revealing bloody tattoo like markings on her arm) Mai pulls out a roll of bandages and starts wrapping them around her arm. Nick continues to hold them off. Nick: Expand! He fires off a shot, and it increasingly grows in size until it takes out about thirty of the men. It gave them a few seconds to recoup. Mai finishes wrapping the bandages around her arm and tears it. She ties the top of it tightly. Nick: I imagine you have that for prior reasons. Mai: I got hurt a lot when I first set out. Yuka: (sighs) You didn’t need to wrap them Mai… Mai: You act like I don’t need to be concerned about you. Yuka: I knew the cost of that technique and paid for it accordingly. Nothing to freak out over. Mai: For you, but I don’t like seeing you hurt. Yuka: It doesn’t hurt that much. Mai: But I care if you get hurt. We don’t need significant force to take these guys out. So let’s just keep taking them out and give them as much time as we can. Yuka: I only used that for crowd control...I don’t want us to get swarmed because I can’t really handle close range. Mai: Don’t worry too much. We just have to keep mowing them down. Nick: And we won’t have to worry about getting swarmed. Mai: Nick and I’s weapons are duplicates. Yuka: Ok..ok I wont use that again… Mai: Plus, if we really need crowd control, Nick and I can pull out a secret attack. Yuka: Alright. (switches glyphs back to a revolver) I’ll stick to this then. More men come running at them. Nick: Break time is over! Mai aims her weapon. Mai: Vortex! The bullet whips around creating a vortex as it grow in bigger circles. The men run right through it and end up somewhere else in the world. Nick: You really use that? Mai: Why not? Nick: You have no idea where they’re going to come out. Its like a wormhole. Mai: But it thins their numbers out. Yuka: (fires off a couple of pinpoint shots hitting some of the remaining men in between the eyes) Does it matter? Its effective and kinda funny at the same time. Nick: Whatever. The three continue keeping their distance. Using their weapons to keep them at bay, while also being a distraction for the other two of their group. Despite all their best attempts, they seemingly kept coming. Mai: This is ridiculous, exactly how many clones can one guy have? Yuka: (summons a second revolver) Impossible to tell...but this is going to get bad if they come with anymore force. Kei and HJ began sneaking inside the back way into the lair, as the others provide the distraction. Kei: Lead the way? HJ: I was gonna let you do that, but all right. Just be quiet. The two began to crawl under security trying to keep themselves hidden. For Kei, this invoked vision of previous war experience. It was nothing new to him. HJ: You all right Kei? Kei: I’ll be fine. Let’s just finish this as fast as we can. Category:Novel Chapter Category:A and K